


Just Say Yes

by clexastories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexastories/pseuds/clexastories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa isn't that into prom, but she is into Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the100fandomgame (go check it out at that username on tumblr) and inspired by a text conversation with a friend.

Clarke wishes she had something better to dry her face with than the flimsy paper towels in the school bathroom. A splash of cool water to the face was necessary though, after sitting through Ms. Sydney’s excruciatingly intense AP government class.

The wooden door creaked open, letting a blast of hallway chatter and locker slams echo into the tiled room for a quick moment. As the sounds dampened again when it swung shut, Clarke looked in the mirror, eyes locking on Lexa.

“I think that’s the first time Sydney ever sided with pro-nuclear bombing,” Clarke said, turning to lean against the sink as she watched Lexa wash her hands.

“It’s the first time anyone has probably ever made a competent argument in its favor,” Lexa said with a small but also satisfied smile.

Laughing, Clarke nodded in agreement. Lexa was ruthless in this class (well, in everything, as Clarke knew well, their paths having crossed quite a bit this year), but she enjoyed that attitude. Every time they verbally clashed, her adrenaline spiked, and maybe her heartbeat stuttered too, especially when Lexa flashed her an impressed grin after a good argument.

“So how are the prom plans coming?”

“Fine,” Clarke said slowly, curious as to the change in topic. Clarke’s involvement in the student government association notwithstanding, she knew Lexa had a pretty dismal opinion of their school’s leadership. Especially regarding school-spirit related events, such as prom. “Got some of the younger members—Fox, Sterling, and Harper—to pitch in and give it some new twists this year.”

Lexa just raised her eyebrows, her smile twisting towards amused. “I’m sure.”

“Don’t you trust me?” The teasing words slipped out before she could help them, and a thickness entered the air as Lexa turned to face her more fully.

She exhaled, and then with an overly even voice replied, “Of course I do, Clarke.”

The way her fingers drummed against her jean-clad thighs, however, belied her nervousness at the stretched moment. Smiling wider, Clarke twisted around, so that there was almost no space between her front and Lexa’s. As the girl’s hands reached up to grip the sink edge, Clarke watched her swallow.

“Lexa,” she said, soft amusement lacing her voice. “Do you want to go to prom with me?”

Lexa’s lips pursed, and Clarke almost laughed. She was fighting a smile, which meant she was fighting a  _yes._

With a mock-nonchalant shrug, she acquiesced, and immediately Clarke leaned in, closing the space between them for a much-overdue kiss. Lexa’s lips were soft, a welcome surprise, and before long, she could feel them curving up into a smile.

“FYI my dress is blue,” Clarke whispered against her mouth, letting her fingers curl into the belt loops of Lexa’s pants to pull her closer. “So we can avoid any weird clashing or matching.”

“Prom,” Lexa sighed tiredly.

“Prom,” Clarke repeated delightedly, tugging Lexa in for another kiss to show her just exactly how fun going to prom with her could be.


End file.
